


we're closed

by lipseul



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, lip is MAD mad.. in love, lipsoul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipseul/pseuds/lipseul
Summary: a lipsoul au based on this tweet... it just exerts pure lipsoul teas https://twitter.com/evelynnleee/status/1097753700951441408?s=19





	we're closed

"lippie are you done in your shift yet? i'm leaving the dorm and i know your dumb head didn't bring your keys so be there in 10 mins." chuu says in the phone.

"man what was the rush for?" lip asks the girl.

"i have a date with sooyoung so hurry up." chuu answers as lip laughs.

"a date at.. 12 am? anyways, i'm done halfway in my shift in the cafe so i'll be there in 10 mins! wait for me!" 

"okay just hurry up, bye bye!" as both girls ended their conversation.

 

 

 

all lip does in the remaining 10 minutes is to look at the clock tick-tocking. the cafe always got no customers on its last minute. 

'5 secs.. 5, 4, 3.. 2 and 1' lip counts in her head. really looking forward to finishing her shift quick so she can get in their dorm otherwise she'll be locked outside.

"time's done! finally can rest and go ho-" as lip cleans the cafeteria, just a few secs after the cafe closes, a blonde girl walked in.

 

 

"yaaaaay, i made it" the blonde girl says as she walked in the cafe.

'the fuck she happy about, aren't we closed' the angry sentence pops in my head.

it's literally a few secs after we closed and.. this girl had the nerve to say 'yay, i made it' i swear if i'm gonna end up sitting in front of my dorm, getting locked out, i'm dragging this blonde kid to the hell with me.

"hiiiii, can i get a dark chocolate rock salt milk tea? x2 pearls please!" as the blonde girl turns to me telling her order. well, she's actually cute but that doesn't mean i'll serve her that shit when Literally my shift's over.

"good evening miss but we're already closed, you can just get your milktea tomorrow morning i guess?" sounding more calm than i actually am. 

"oh sorry i thought i made it but would you please just consider mine?" the girl pouts. oh my god she's.. adorable. might punch someone right now.

"no sorry, i'm in hurry also, you could've went here minutes ago, maybe just come back here tomorrow morning." well now i really sound serious right now. what if i end up sleeping outside because of this blondie.

silence.

"is your phone number in the menu? i would like to order it." the blonde smiles. she SMILE smile. 

she slick but not when chuu probably went to her date and just gonna leave me waiting in front of our dorm.

as the girl writes something in a sticky note. this girl can't be more annoying does she. 

surprisingly, the girl walks out in the cafe but with a sticky note sticked in my hand.

'this is my phone number please text me (or maybe not) sorry for bothering :( - jinsolie :DDDD' oh my god the cute drawn emoticons. 

as i held out my phone and saved her numbers, chuu texted. is she gonna tell me she already went to date and is bringing her keys with her. please no.

"lippie, i gave the keys to sooyoung's sister, she's probably outside the cafe right now! sorry for not waiting."

i picked out my backpack and went outside to see the blonde girl customer... well again.

"hey my sister's girlfriend asked me to come here to give you the key!" jinsoul says with her cute smile. 

"oh well thank you for this, maybe i owe you the milkshake you're ordering" i said.

"forget the milkshake, i'll drive you to your dorm?" jinsoul offers.

 

if this girl can't be more slick huh.


End file.
